Ding-Dong-Chuu
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: "H-Hey! You can't just kiss me and disappear! T-That's like… playing ding-dong-ditch! E-Except the victim is not annoyed but confused!" G27/27G Drabble-ish One-shot. Rated for lemon in bonus. Slightly-crackish.
1. Ding-Dong-Chuu

**Title:** Ding-Dong-Chuu~

**Summary: **"H-Hey! You can't just kiss me and disappear! T-That's like… playing ding-dong-ditch! E-Except the victim is not annoyed but confused!"

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **G27/27G (It goes back and forth between the two.)

**Warning: **OoC-ness in the crackish manner ―in other words, there is CRACK. (I have been writing WAY too much crack lately…)

* * *

**Ding-Dong-**_**Chuu**_

To say that Tsuna was stunned was probably the understatement of the century.

The twenty-four year old Vongola Decimo was quietly and obediently doing his endless stacks of paperwork like a well-behaved child (_no_, the threat of the very _shiny _gun had absolutely _nothing _to do with it) when all of a sudden, out of _nowhere_, his ancestor ―admittedly _very _attractive and drop-dead gorgeous (_literally!) _ancestor― flared into existence in front of Tsuna's desk, _**kissed **_him…

…and promptly disappeared.

Yep. To say that Tsuna was stunned was probably _**the **_understatement of the century.

And as the past two minutes replayed in his mind in full Technicolor, Tsuna's face consequently became redder and redder in color, and anyone who came across him would probably be wondering if the brunet was going to faint any moment. Interestingly, however, Tsuna was more annoyed than being embarrassed and/or mortified.

Without really thinking, he blurted out, "H-_Hey_! You can't just _kiss_ me and _**disappear**_! T-That's like… playing ding-dong-ditch! E-Except the victim is not annoyed but _confused_!"

The next minute or so was passed in silence.

Then Tsuna's Vongola Decimo-ness kicked in.

"Giotto di Vongola!" He snarled.

Slowly, almost hesitantly, and certainly a little meekly, a small orange Dying Will flame appeared in front of his desk and slowly grew in size, and even _more _slowly, the flames cleared away to reveal one Vongola Primo, looking a little pink in the face as he scratched at a cheek while looking at _anywhere _but his descendent.

Who he just kissed and disappeared on.

"Explain. _Now_." Tsuna growled.

Giotto sneaked a glance at the brunet and looked away immediately at the dark aura surrounding his descendent. "It's… uhh… G's fault."

"Still doesn't explain anything."

Giotto winced. "G thinks that you have, umm… _acrushonme_," He babbled out, his face darkening at the thought. "And he thought that I should try and find out if it's true."

"…By kissing me?"

"A-Apparently, yes." Giotto mumbled.

Tsuna let the thoughts sink in. _So, G thinks that I have a crush on Giotto, my ancestor… Hmm… Well. Reborn always taught me to use every resource at my disposal, so… _Tsuna got up quietly and circled around his desk, deliberately stalking towards the somewhat frozen Vongola Primo. "So…" Tsuna stood directly in front of Giotto, close enough that their suits were _almost _touching, and let his voice drop to a low murmur. The brunet smirked ―he did _not _miss the shiver that racked Giotto's body, courtesy of his Hyper Intuition. "…G-san thinks that I have a crush on you, huh…"

Somehow, Giotto still had enough senses left to acknowledge the question and nod in answer.

Tsuna nodded and hummed, smirking again when Giotto shivered. _Again_. Tsuna glanced up at Giotto (taking a moment to curse at his growth spur ―rather, lack of thereof) before reaching up with a hand to yank on the blond's tie and slamming their lips together.

The Vongola Primo was utterly stunned as he froze in place. Tsuna smirked against his lips and used his free hand to tilt the blond's face, deepening the kiss. Giotto let out a gasp in shock and Tsuna unceremoniously abused the chance to slip his tongue past the other's lips, playfully mapping out the foreign cavern.

Giotto moaned.

Tsuna smirked.

The blond heaved for breaths as he stared down unbelievingly at the brunet, who still held a smug grin on his face. Giotto opened his mouth, but closed it without saying anything, repeating the action for a few times.

Tsuna chuckled, "Yes. I have a crush on you. Had one ever since the first time I saw you ten years ago."

And with that, Tsuna spun around, his shoulder long hair swinging tantalizingly behind him. Time slowed for Giotto as he processed the past few minutes. With a growl, he reached out to snag Tsuna's wrist and pulled harshly. Tsuna blinked as he was spun around and _dipped _before a pair of lips was pressed into _his_. Their roles now reserved, Tsuna gasped when Giotto pushed passed his closed lips and flicked a tongue against his own.

_Tsuna moaned. _

_**Giotto smirked**_.

Tsuna gasped for breath (a small part of his brain that was still miraculously working begrudgingly admitted that _he _was left _way more _breathless than Giotto a minute ago) as Giotto smirked smugly at him. The blond leaned down, still holding Tsuna in the dip, and murmured against his lips, "I. _Don't_. Do. Bottom."

The Vongola Decimo's face lit up like lights on a Christmas tree.

And then he smirked.

Tsuna arched up against Giotto (who gasped softly at the unexpected move) and whispered into the blond's ear, "Wanna bet?"

"Bedroom?" Giotto groaned out breathlessly as Tsuna ground a certain part of their lower anatomy together.

Tsuna's eyes were dark as he replied, "_Oh __**yes**_."

* * *

_Omake~_

_~Extra Scene_

_"A-Ahh...! G... Gio~" _

_"Nngh... Tsuna... yoshi...!"_

"So, those two got together after all." Reborn chuckled. The hitman glanced over his shoulder and smirked smugly, "Well. You heard them. Pay up, Iemitsu. I'm collecting the entire thing with interest."

And as Reborn left the room, CEDEF members Lal Mirch and Basil, along with one ex-COMSUBIN member Colonnello stared worriedly at the fallen figure at the desk, twitching like a drug addict in withdrawal.

"No... Not my Tsu-chan... Tsu-_chan...~ Whyyyyyyyyyy?!_"

* * *

A/N: ...I could have sworn this was supposed to be fluffy and not... _that_. *blush*

My first G27 after a very long time! The only thing that was same as how I planned was that line in the summary. Somehow. The original was fluffy and a definite G27, but... I must have been affected by the murderous!Tsuna I wrote in Inventions Are Meant To Be Used... Or some of the seme!Tsuna fics I read recently. Can't say I disliked how this turned out. seme!Tsuna is kinda hot... *blush*

Anyways, thanks for reading, peeps! Ciao Ciao~


	2. Ding-Dong-Chuu ― Bonus

**Title:** Ding-Dong-Chuu~

**Summary: **"H-Hey! You can't just kiss me and disappear! T-That's like… playing ding-dong-ditch! E-Except the victim is not annoyed but confused!"

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Akira Amano

**Pairing: **G27/27G (It goes back and forth between the two.)

**Warning: **OoC-ness in the crackish manner ―in other words, there is CRACK. (I have been writing WAY too much crack lately…) Chapter is rated for LEMON.

**Dedicated to: **Lightning515, who encouraged me to post this~ *glomps*

* * *

**Ding-Dong-**_**Chuu**_

_**The AHEM. **_

Their lips met again in a fury of passionate kisses as the two Vongola Bosses stumbled towards the door sitting in the corner of the office.

Tsuna was, now more than ever, glad that he had converted the adjoining room into an additional bedroom for times where he worked too late to bother going all the way back to his bedroom in the other end of the wing, two storeys above.

In the short distance from Tsuna's desk to the door that led to the spare bedroom, Tsuna had already lost his suit jack (tossed haphazardly on the centuries-old desk) while Giotto's infamous cloak was left carelessly on the ground (the blond had a brief moment to register the fact that if it were any other time, he would have been throwing a fit, but alas, his attention was once again taken away by the tongue licking teasingly at his lips). Giotto groaned, half-lidded amber orbs staring into chocolate brown ones darkening with lust. Tsuna chuckled despite the fact that he could barely unbutton Giotto's jacket as it was.

"Need some help?" Giotto teased.

Tsuna pouted, "Shut up! I can do this!"

Giotto chuckled and watched in amusement as shaking hands fumbled over his suit jacket buttons. Finally frustrated with the little round things, Tsuna growled and ripped the jacket apart, buttons flying everywhere in the process. He went on pull off the vest and tie before brutally mutilating the dress shirt as well, leaving Giotto half-naked. The brunet smiled brightly and glanced up, only to find Giotto frowning down at him.

"Umm… oops?" Tsuna stuck out a tongue playfully. "You don't really need clothes… Plus you kinda… regenerate yours…" Trying to avoid the blond's stare, Tsuna's sight trailed down and he gulped.

With the assortment of titles Giotto had ―_'The Great Sky'_; _'The Strongest Boss of Vongola'_― and the various accomplishment he achieved, a small part of Tsuna expected the blond to have a drool-worthy body, but honestly, seeing it up close and personal was another thing altogether. Giotto was lean, but muscular. Scars were not surprising, and various littered over the span of his body, strangely adding to his appeal. Tsuna stared, mesmerized, as he trailed a hand over the ridges of firm muscles. He blinked when the skin beneath his fingers vibrated as the chest rumbled with chuckles. Tsuna gasped softly and stared back up at Giotto, who watched with amusement glinting in his eyes.

"Like what you see?" He teased.

Tsuna fought down a blush, determined _not _to give in and replied coyly, "_Maybe_."

Giotto smirked. He suddenly reached for Tsuna, lifting the brunet into his arms effortlessly and, against said brunet's violent protests, bridal-carried the Vongola Decimo into the adjoined bedroom. Kicking the door shut behind him, Giotto tossed Tsuna onto the bed as gently as possible, though he still earned himself a glare from the brunet. With a chuckle, Giotto climbed onto the bed after Tsuna and pressed their lips together as his hands moved to rid the brunet of his clothes. Nimble fingers pulled off the silk black tie, tossing it to the side, before swiftly undoing the buttons of the pristine white dress shirt. Tsuna moaned into the kiss as hands rubbed and pinched at a nipple.

"Nngh…!" Tsuna broke away from the kiss and Giotto pressed a knee against the growing budge in his pants. "G-Gio... tto…!"

The blond smirked. Giotto started trailing kisses down Tsuna's neck, making sure to place numerous, _very _visible hickeys all over the sensitive neck. Tsuna gasped, and his hips jerked, rubbing their clothed erections together. Giotto groaned into the nipple he was licking at, eliciting yet another moan from Tsuna as the brunet ground their lower body together. With a low growl, Giotto slipped a hand into the brunet's pants and gripped the heated arousal tightly. Pressing their lips together to swallow the loud moan Tsuna was about to let out, Giotto continued to stroke the hardened member in his hand, mercilessly teasing the silt with a thumb.

Tsuna was left a writhing mess, moaning and whimpering into the kiss as pleasure shot up his spine. His shaking hands reached out, wrapping themselves around Giotto's neck, deepening their kiss. Even in his current state of mind, Tsuna couldn't help but fight for dominance. Teeth clashed as tongues wrapped themselves around each other, both trying to push the other back. A thumb pressing into the tip of his erection was, however, a good enough distraction and Giotto wasted no time in dominating the kiss completely. Tsuna groaned, still unwilling to give in, but the increasingly-faster strokes of his arousal and the tightening coil in his stomach were simply too distracting.

"G-Gio…!" Tsuna gasped out.

The Vongola Primo caught on immediately. Breaking off the kiss, he leaned down to lick at Tsuna's nipple again as his hand moved faster. At last, Tsuna arched off the bed, screaming as he finally came. Giotto didn't stop, his hand continuing with its stroking motion ―albeit in a gentler manner― as fluids covered Giotto's hand. Tsuna fell back to the bed, gasping harshly for breath as Giotto smirked at him from above. The blond retracted his hand from Tsuna's ruined pants and licked the creamy white semen off his fingers. His smirk widened when he caught Tsuna staring at his hand.

"Like what you see?" He teased once more.

Tsuna's flushed face darkened further as a scowl slipped onto his face. Growling, he used what strength he managed to regain and flipped them over, somehow pulling his own ruined pants off in the process and immediately started attacking at Giotto's. He didn't even bother taking them off; merely unbuttoning them. Tsuna put on his best seductive look and, while still gazing into bemused golden orbs, licked at the hardened member before him. Giotto's eyes twitched, but that was the only reaction Tsuna had gotten out of the blond. Tsuna huffed and pressed his hands down on Giotto's hips as he swallowed the blond whole.

_That_ got him a reaction.

Giotto's hips jerked as he groaned loudly. A small part of his mind that was miraculously still working pondered over _where _the brunet had learned to do such a thing, while the remaining part of his mind that hasn't shut down was doing its very best to _not _thrust into that hot, _tight _heat surrounding his arousal.

Tsuna had gotten on his knees and was propping himself up on his elbows. As he started bobbing his head up and down, swirling his tongue languidly around the pulsing member in his mouth, Tsuna trailed a hand southwards and wrapped it around his own semi-hard erection. With a few strokes and twists (and with Tsuna purposely moaning around Giotto's member), Tsuna's erection was once again fully-hard and dripping with pre-cum. As the brunet continued nipping and sucking at Giotto's member, he slicked his fingers with the fluids still staining his erection and trailed his hand down further to his exposed opening. Knowing full well that Giotto was watching his every move, Tsuna made sure to put on the most erotic face he could muster as he slipping a finger past the tight ring of muscles of his entrance.

Giotto swallowed. _Hard_.

The image in front him was just too tempting. With him sitting inclined against the pillows, Giotto could see _everything_. From how his erection was constantly appearing and disappearing into that increasingly-tight heat (which he _knew _Tsuna was doing on purpose), to how Tsuna's hardened member was _dripping _with both a translucent and a creamy white fluid, and _especially _how the brunet was practically _fucking_ himself on the fingers currently stretching that delectable entrance… _Gods_. The brunet was really out to get him. With every bob of Tsuna's head, Giotto was steadily closer and closer to his release. And just when he thought he was about to lose it…

_**Plop**_.

Tsuna smirked as he pulled himself off Giotto's pulsing arousal.

"Wha… What…?" Giotto huffed, glaring at the brunet who was smiling all-so-_innocently_.

"Yes~?" Tsuna replied in a sing-song voice.

"Tsunayoshi…!" Giotto growled.

"Tsk… So impatient…" Tsuna murmured.

The brunet moved himself up on the bed again, leaning in to the press their lips together. Giotto snarled and attacked at his lips mercilessly. The brunet moaned noisily, wrapping his arms around Giotto's neck to bring them closer. Giotto growled lowly, his hands leaving the unruly brown locks to grab at Tsuna's hips. Smirking against the kiss knowingly, Tsuna reached behind him, spreading his cheeks as he moaned enticingly into the kiss. Giotto chuckled and, without any warning, Giotto impaled Tsuna on his impossibly-hard member in one go.

Tsuna tore away from the kiss and arched towards Giotto with a pleasured scream. The blond littered kissed all over his neck in distraction as Tsuna clung tightly to him. Biting down on his lips, Tsuna carefully lifted his hips with Giotto's assistance before lowering himself again. Tsuna repeated the action, gradually increasing his speed until he was practically bouncing in Giotto's lap, moans and mewls spilling from his lips. Giotto leaned down and began nipping at Tsuna's collarbone all over again, even as a hand left Tsuna's hips to stroke at the neglected erection while he bucked his hips in time with Tsuna's pace. The blond couldn't help but smirk when a particular thrust had Tsuna letting out a choked moan in pure pleasure. He angled his thrusts from thereon to aim for that particular spot, brutally abusing that bundle of muscles mercilessly.

"A-Ahh…! G-Gio~" Tsuna mewled out.

Giotto understood it, of course. More importantly, being denied his release earlier, he was _this _close to reaching his completion but he'll be _damned _if he let himself cum before the brunet. With that thought in mind, Giotto slammed Tsuna down on his lap harder than ever as he bucked his hips upwards, all the while stroking and pulling at the brunet's pulsing erection. The multiple sensations proved to be too much as Tsuna screamed his release, the hot white fluid splattering over their bare chests in spurts.

"Nngh… Tsuna… yoshi…!" Giotto hissed through clenched teeth.

The painfully tightening heat around his member was encouraging the coil in his stomach to tighten more and more. Giotto grunted as he slammed into Tsuna one last time before he finally reached his completion, spilling himself deep within the brunet. Tsuna, collapsed against his body, moaned weakly as he felt himself being filled from within. Giotto panted harshly as he fell back against the fluffy pillows, bringing Tsuna along with him. The brunet let out another groan when he felt Giotto pulling out of him and warm fluid followed. As they each tried to regain their breathing, Giotto lazily ran a hand through sweat-soaked chestnut locks and interestingly enough, Tsuna purred contently, almost like a cat. Giotto chuckled softly and continued with the motion.

"Falling asleep already…?" Giotto asked softly.

"Hmm…" Tsuna mumbled.

Giotto chuckled again, "Hold on…" Tsuna grumbled as Giotto shifted on the bed, somehow managing to wriggle his utterly-ruined pants off, before tucking them under the bed covers.

Tsuna blinked blearily at him, "…You're staying?"

Giotto frowned, "Of course I am. Do you really think I'll just disappear?"

"W-Well, not really. But…" Tsuna trailed off.

Giotto sighed in exasperation as he made himself comfortable on the bed. Tsuna's head was tucked in the crook of his shoulder and Giotto's rested his head on top of the messy brown locks. Their legs were tangled around each other under the bed covers and they pulled themselves as close together as possible, basking in their shared warmth.

"Whoever comes in is going to freak out… Or get scarred for life." Giotto remarked.

Tsuna, barely awake now, sleepily replied, "Hmm… No… About half of them… will mourn… The other half will rejoice… One… will cry… One… will freak… Nothing too bad…" Tsuna muffled another yawn. "'Sides… After… so long with the Vongola… my life motto has changed to… '_Deal it with… when it comes…_'"

"Good motto…" Giotto chuckled. He leaned down and pressed their lips together one more time. "Buona notte, Tsunayoshi."

"Oyasumi, Gio…" Tsuna murmured with a smile.

* * *

A/N: Well, thanks for reading, peeps. Ciao Ciao~


End file.
